


Jedi Therapy Exercises

by Merfilly



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Fluff and Humor, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-07
Updated: 2019-03-07
Packaged: 2019-11-13 04:12:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18024455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: In a universe where the Sith were defeated before Umbara happened, the Jedi Council needs to adapt....





	Jedi Therapy Exercises

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LaylaYuy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaylaYuy/gifts).



Kit walked around the circle of chairs, and put what looked suspiciously like firearms with soft projectiles mounted in the ends in each Master's hand. Obi-Wan's lips twitched in a smile, and Plo Koon looked rather pleased. When additional soft projectiles were given out as well, Mace rolled his eyes upwards in a need for peace in his soul.

"Now. As we progress into true reform, so that we are not complicit in the near Fall of the Republic again, each of us needs to learn how to channel our emotions and the innate need for play, all in one," Kit said, to what sounded like a giggle from Obi-Wan. "So we will take the new learning tools I have passed out, go to the courtyard, and engage in a game the vod'e have taught us called 'Assassin'.

"It allows for a harmless venting of any frustration with your peers, and engages the skills of patience, accuracy, and strategy, all in a playful format." Kit grinned broadly. "Master Che has vociferously endorsed this therapy tactic, so if you have objections… it will be noted in your medical files for her review."

The Council, unwilling to risk that, dutifully obeyed Kit.

+++

The Council looked warily at Anakin Skywalker as he stood in the midst of their circle. While the young Knight had declined a seat, and listened to Plo on the wisdom of waiting to be named Master, he had been at the forefront of the reform efforts.

Whatever he had to say could only involve yet more changes to the way business was conducted. Mace glanced to Plo, Anakin's biggest supporter outside of Obi-Wan, and almost sighed.

Plo was eager for the announcement.

"Masters, there has been a strong aversion to the display of actual affection and physical communication of connections in the Jedi Order for as long as I have been a part of it," Anakin began. "Master Healer Che," and they all winced a little to know this was more of her therapy suggestions, minus Plo, "has agreed that we do have a resident expert on this. However, you will all have to promise to not overwhelm her with your rank and seniority."

"Who, Skywalker?"

Anakin broke into a smile at that wary question from Master Saesee Tiin.

"Padawan Tano, of course!"

The groans amused Plo Koon to no end.

+++

"Okay, right! So, some of you may be unfamiliar with hugging in general," Ahsoka said, looking at the assembled Masters of the Council. "So, I have some wonderful volunteers here," she added, waving a hand at the vod'e with her. "Fives, Jesse, Hardcase — yes, he has been informed that he may not pull any pranks like stealing lightsabers — and Dogma are all going to show you a variety of hugging techniques.

"These will be based on levels of familiarity, bonds, and personal boundaries, so that you can decide for yourselves how best to handle a hugging situation when you see it," Ahsoka said brightly. "Any questions so far?"

"Sir, is goosing on the prank list?" Hardcase asked irreverently.

"Inappropriate touching without consent, Hardcase," Fives said without missing a beat.

"Anyone want to consent?"

Ahsoka sighed, and the Masters groaned, mostly. At least Kit laughed, and that made it better, for the ice to be broken.

Teaching emotional therapy to the Council was good for the boys, and might just help the Order adapt.


End file.
